


I Don't Dance Unless It's With You

by Lemon_Boy_Kaden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith can't dance, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shiro's wedding, Sweet, Wedding, Yeehaw amiright, after s8, farmer lance, klance, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/pseuds/Lemon_Boy_Kaden
Summary: Shiro wants Keith to dance at least once at his wedding but he can't dance for shit. Lance however is happy to show him.





	I Don't Dance Unless It's With You

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the copious amounts of fluff and any mistakes, I don't proofread these

Keith was a shit dancer. Always had been. Always would be. He couldn't dance if he had a gun to his head and his life depended on it. Hell he could hardly walk across a room without tripping, so he didn't know what Shiro expected of him when he said he needed to dance at his wedding. Still, he agreed, to make him happy. He deserved that much at least, after everything that had happened. He was just glad Shiro got his happy ending.  
He wasn't so sure he got his own though. He didn't know what it was but it felt like something was missing. He didn't question it though. He was here for Shiro, now wasn't time for his third crisis this week.  
He growled softly as he tried to tie his tie for what felt like the fiftieth time. Christ these things were impossible. He sighed and held his hands out in front of himself, calming himself down before he got too frustrated, breathing deeply. He was stressed out of his mind for this. He hadn't seen much of the other Paladins, especially Pidge or Lance since the last anniversary of when it all ended. He knew they'd changed a lot, and he honestly didn't know if he was ready to face the fact that they'd all changed and grown older. He turned away from the mirror and jumped as he saw a familiar set of eyes and crooked grin looking at him from off to the side.  
"Need help mullet?" Lance asked, leaning against the wall, looking so different and yet still very much the same.  
"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Keith asked scowling at the other, though there was no venom to his voice.   
"I don't think I will, it just fits" he replied, shrugging and walking closer, blue eyes fixated on the tie. He silently fixed it, stepping back and smiling with amusement at him again. "Guess saving the universe doesn't teach you everything huh?"  
"Guess not," He answered, laughing softly. Hunks voice was heard from off, and Lance's head turned. "Sounds like your cue to leave. I'll see you out there?" Keith asked, smiling though his heart sank at the thought of Lance leaving.  
"Sounds good samurai, see you soon." That was the last Keith saw of Lance until the reception, both caught up in the whirlwind of the wedding. Between Keith giving a very awkward best man speech, and Lance running around taking care of any last minute problems for Shiro, they were swamped until things had calmed down.  
Keith had been smiling at the festivities from beside the snack table, champagne flute in hand, enjoying just spectating when Lance came back into view, Altean marks almost glowing in the dark room.  
"Why aren't you out there?" He asked, grabbing a glass of champagne for himself and sipping it, not taking his eyes off Keith.  
"Not my kinda thing," he shrugged, watching everyone else. Shiro and Curtis were happily dancing together, the former looking happier than Keith had seen him in years. It was refreshing. Nearby Hunk and Pidge were catching up half dancing, half walking around.  
"Yeah but this is Shiro's wedding after all, aren't you gonna go dance or something?" Lance asked, tilting his head, still watching the other intently.  
"I don't dance"  
"Don't or can't?"  
".......Shut up," Keith responded after along pause, mumbling into his champagne flute. Lance laughed and shook his head.  
"You're as hopeless as ever, huh mullet?" He asked, draining his drink and setting it down before stepping in front of Keith. "Come on,"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking up at Lance, confused.  
"I'm gonna dance with you, let's go,"  
"You're gonna what?" He was not expecting that from Lance. Sure they'd gotten closer but dancing together close? No. At least not that Keith knew. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, still smiling, and gently taking the drink from Keith and setting it down.  
"Hey!"  
"There's like two drops left, now come on," he replied, grabbing onto Keith's hand and pulling him to the area that they'd cleared for a dance floor. Keith yelped quietly as he was yanked into the crowd of people, stumbling after Lance until they stopped. Of course the song that had just been playing gave way to a much slower song, because fate had decided Keith was going to dance with someone that night. Lance just shrugged and smiled, guiding Keith's left hand to his hip, and holding his right, resting his own free hand on his shoulder.  
"Easy steps, back and forth," he said, smiling warmly at him and gently leading him until he got the rhythm. He stumbled and they both stopped and laughed gently, Lance getting him back into rhythm quickly and easily. Keith slowly stopped focusing on their feet and looked up, seeing Lance. The neon blue Altean markings on his face just made his eyes look even bluer, and illuminated the faint sun freckles that dotted his face. His hair was soft, and had grown longer and slightly curled. He was gorgeous.  
"So, how'd you land on farm?" Keith asked after several silent seconds.  
"I don't know. Just felt right. Peaceful, no more intergalactic travel, plus I didn't want to leave Kaltenecker cooped up anymore," he shrugged, laughing a bit. "I hear you helped the Galra switch to a democracy, that's incredible" he added.  
"It wasn't really, it was the most logical idea," he shrugged.  
"But it is, I mean we're talking about a species under dictatorship for most of its existence, that's huge Keith. You did that," Lance protested softly. Keith's face flushed red, and he looked away, chewing on the inside of his lip. "I was right, you really are the future" Lance added.  
Keith's face went even redder as his eyes shot towards him, bewildered. "Are you.......are you serious?" He asked quietly, voice nearly a whisper. Lance nodded quietly, smiling fondly at him.  
"I am. You've done incredible things samurai," he said. At this point they were chest to chest, and had stopped moving entirely, though neither noticed or cared.  
"So have you. You saved my ass more times than I can count, you're the reason I could live long enough to do that stuff. You're the team's sharpshooter after all," Keith retaliated, not entirely sure where this was coming from. Normally he wasn't good with words, but something just clicked in his mind.  
Lance blushed furiously and looked down, only for Keith to gently lift his chin. Neither one could tell you who moved first, or anything like that, but next thing they knew they were kissing.  
Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, and Veronica were all watching from off to the side, and Pidge held out her hand, Matt and Veronica all handing her money with grumbles. She handed half to Hunk and laughed.  
"Told you~" she sang, laughing softly.  
Keith and Lance stared at each other, star struck for a moment, before smiling and laughing. They felt almost relieved, clinging to one another. For the first time since being launched into space they felt at peace, and like they could finally relax.  
They could finally be happy and in love. Together.


End file.
